


Puppy Pile (or How A Simple Massage After A Hard Day Can Turn Friends Into Lovers)

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Sex between three men; nothing you probably haven't seen before in a slash PWP.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> If I owned them or made money from writing things like this, I'd have a completely different job.<br/><b>Beta:</b>  The always willing and extremely generous <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"></a><b>siluria</b>.  Thank you once again, my dear!<br/><b>Summary:</b> What starts as a massage after dinner at Steve's one night turns into a slightly unexpected threesome.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile (or How A Simple Massage After A Hard Day Can Turn Friends Into Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome sex that could be slightly out of character, but let's pretend they'd all be okay with it for the sake of a little PWP, huh? Begun for no real reason, but completed for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** June WIP challenge.

Steve slid his hands up Chin's naked back, gently working the oil into his smooth skin. It felt good; better than it should. He put it down to the alcohol loosening him up, and smiled awkwardly at Danny sitting propped up against the headboard next to where Chin lay sprawled on his stomach on Steve's bed. Perhaps he shouldn't have suggested the bed, though neither of the others had acted like there was anything wrong with the idea. Steve had to put that down to the alcohol in _their_ systems.

"You sure you know what you're doing there, buddy?" Danny asked, his face screwing up delightfully as he shifted forward like he was going to help.

"Sure." Steve nodded, pressing his thumbs into tense spots on either side of Chin's shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Chin let out on a breath. "Feels good."

Steve smiled again, the words hitting him low in the abdomen, exactly like they shouldn't.

It had all started innocently enough with an after-work gathering at Steve's to celebrate the closing of another tough case. They'd ordered pizza and each of the team members had sunk two or three bottles of beer before the pizza arrived. A noisy discussion on how things could have been done differently in the case to avoid Chin nearly getting run down by an SUV and Steve almost gaining a new hole in his head from an unexpected spray of gunfire had ensued, with Danny - of course - leading the charge on how it was all Steve's fault.

By the time the pizza had been consumed and a couple more beers were inside all of them, the arguing had died down and they'd relaxed into lawn chairs on the lanai, with the exception of Kono who announced she had somewhere to be. Her slightly embarrassed grin at their gentle teasing had suggested that things were going well for her and Adam, and they all smiled encouragingly as she left.

The beer, having done its job well, left Steve feeling pleasantly buzzed enough to let down his guard and offer Chin a massage (mistake number one) to aid his recovery from the rough landing after dodging the SUV. Danny had laughed and stated he didn't think any massage Steve could offer was likely to help, but Chin seemed interested enough.

Twenty minutes later, here they were, the three of them, in Steve's bedroom (mistake number two), all of them shirtless (mistake number three), because Chin had seemed a little worried about practically stripping in front of both of them, and Danny had suggested it as a way to even up the ground.

Steve had straddled Chin's hips (mistake number four) on Steve's bed (mistake number five), and now things were starting to seem less like helping a buddy relax and more like... well, Steve wasn't sure he wanted to think about the way things were looking, on the whole.

Danny moved closer, his brow tilted. "You're starting to look a little tense yourself there, Steven. Maybe I should massage _your_ shoulders?"

Blinking at Danny, Steve tried to say something but his throat was too dry. He cleared it and tried again, hands poised halfway down Chin's back. "How... I mean... at the same time?" He moved his fingers as Chin turned his head to give him a questioning look, and a shiver ran right through Chin's body, startling Steve.

Danny shrugged, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Sure; why not?" He shifted down the bed and knelt up behind Steve, his hands landing on Steve's shoulders as his warm breath ghosted at Steve’s neck, making him shudder. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his heart-rate. He really wasn't so sure any of this was such a good idea.

Chin shifted under him, reminding Steve of what he'd been doing.

"Hey," Danny said from behind, his fingers rough against Steve's skin. "Some of that oil might help."

"Oh... yeah," Steve managed, reaching for the bottle and eyeing Danny sideways as he handed it over his shoulder.

"Don't forget what you're supposed to be doing with your hands, McGarrett," Chin muttered, moving under him again.

Steve gulped, turning back and in the process shifting his own ass over Chin's. Chin hissed and threw him a nervous look.

"Sorry." Steve felt more than a little uneasy himself as Danny poured oil wetly behind him, but he pressed his fingertips into Chin's back, circling and kneading, hoping to relax both of them again.

"Yeah, that," Chin murmured, sounding happier. "Keep that up and we'll be good."

The next thing Steve was aware of was the touch of Danny's now damp fingers pressing into the skin of his shoulders. His thumbs dug into Steve's neck and Steve couldn't help letting out a groan, though he didn't stop moving his own hands.

"Good, huh?" Steve could hear the grin in Danny's voice. "See, much as you might not have expected it, I've been told I have magic fingers."

"You do," Steve breathed out, unable to help himself. This was definitely too much, no matter how good it felt. "Maybe we should..." he tried, his voice failing.

Danny's face moved closer, his breath close to Steve's ear as he continued with the magic fingers. "What? We should what, Steven?"

Chin, savior that he was, spoke before Steve could answer. "I think maybe he means we should all lie down."

Maybe not such a savior after all. "No... no, that's... that's not... necessary," Steve got out, tensing up under Danny's fingers and trying to pull away.

At his movement, Chin rolled over and Danny pushed all at the same time. Steve's state of inebriation had affected his co-ordination a little and there was no way to avoid half-falling onto Chin with Danny still attached to his back. Steve's breath came in short little gasps and there was no doubt Chin must have realized how turned on he was.

Steve was so mortified, it took a moment for him to realize he wasn't the only one who was turned on. Hell, no one here was exactly relaxed, if he was reading all his sensory input correctly.

"Chill, brah," Chin told him with a smile and then his eyes flicked over Steve's shoulder and his grin widened. "Your idea, Williams?"

"Danny?" Steve's eyes widened and then they were all shifting to lie beside one another, Steve still firmly in the middle.

"Guilty."

Danny didn't exactly look regretful, but there was a wariness there that suggested he wasn't one hundred percent sure Steve and Chin were on board with this. _If_ Steve was reading it right. He glanced over to Chin, who wasn't making any move to distance himself from what a part of Steve's brain tried to suggest was a puppy pile (he tried to shut the thought off, but wasn't altogether successful).

Chin met Steve's eyes with a hint of lust in his own, and lifted a hand to run it across one of Steve's tattoos. "I always wanted to touch these."

"Uh... you did?" Steve managed, turning at the feel of a similar touch on his other side.

His mouth went completely dry at the look of concentration on Danny's face, his tongue just poking out from between his lips as he traced the pattern of the tattoo on Steve's other arm. Need shuddered through Steve as he began to accept the fact that he was not alone in his desires tonight, though he wasn't sure who to respond to first. Taking the decision out of his hands, Chin's fingers moved across Steve's chest and down to tickle at the waist line of Steve's board shorts.

Danny took his own hand back and leaned in to growl into Steve's ear, "Off. Get the shorts off. Now. Want to see."

The warm breath became a hot, wet lick against his earlobe and Steve shuddered again before moving to obey the instruction. Chin shifted too, pushing to help Steve, and then shucking his own pants. "You too, Danny. Even ground, remember?"

Danny didn't need any more encouragement; he was naked within seconds and grinning over Steve at Chin. Steve swallowed hard, still amazed at how easily this was all happening – something he had only imagined before and never would have expected in a million years – and looked at Danny's bared body and then at Chin's, unable to move at the disbelief still swirling through him.

There was a laugh from Chin and then both Danny and Chin were reaching for body parts Steve had never suspected either wanted to touch on another man. He gasped as Danny's cool hand surrounded his dick, and blinked at the sight of Chin's fingers sliding further across his body and towards Danny's equally rigid cock.

Steve's heart thumped noisily in his throat, but it seemed like he should do something; to touch someone rather than just lie there and let them do all the work, despite how good it was starting to feel and how tempted he was just to close his eyes and enjoy it. Tentatively, he reached for Chin's erection, flicking a look between each of the others. Both of them looked to be way more relaxed than he felt himself.

He didn't do much more than simply hold Chin's cock in the end; Danny started moving his hand where it was wrapped around Steve's dick, and the surge of lust that supplied had him gasping and forgetting almost everything in favor of giving in to the sensation. Chin didn't seem to mind too much; he let go of Danny's cock and shifted closer to watch what Danny was doing without dislodging Steve's hand curled around his hard flesh.

"I think you should suck it," Chin announced, his voice way lower than Steve could remember hearing it before. The tone did weird things to his insides, or maybe it was the suggestion itself…

Danny quirked a grin at him and crawled over Steve's leg to position himself close to where Steve wanted it. He could feel the heat of Danny's breath sending another spiral of need right through him.

"Please…" he let out softly, watching Danny lick his lips, and trying to push his hips upward.

Chin held Steve down with a warm hand to his thigh, not letting him connect. By now, Steve had abandoned his hold on Chin's erection, and it pressed into his leg as Chin moved to whisper hotly in Steve's ear, "Haven't you always wanted Danny's mouth on you?"

Unable to answer as Danny finally encircled Steve's desperate cock in his warm, wet lips, Steve gulped in air, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling as Danny took him deeper.

There was a low chuckle from Chin that made Steve open his eyes again, and he couldn't resist looking down the bed at Danny's mouth stretched around his cock. He groaned, unable to hold back the sound, and as Chin shifted away, Steve reached for Danny's head, messing up his perfect coiffure as he encouraged him to move faster.

Steve could feel the orgasm building, and tried to warn Danny by tugging on the slippery strands of his hair, but Danny didn't seem in any hurry to let him go. "Danny, Danny, Danno…" Steve got out, the words stuttering together as he gave in to the overwhelming sensation and everything exploded into white light behind his eyelids.

Danny pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the back of a hand, and suddenly Steve was aware of Chin returning. The crinkle of a condom wrapper gave the only clue of what the others were doing too far down the bed for him to see. A warm hand pushed Steve's legs apart – he didn't have the co-ordination to resist – followed by a cold slick finger pushing into him, and Steve bucked into the odd sensation, accepting the intrusion without resistance.

"You like this, don't you?" Danny asked, and before Steve could answer, he was pushing something a lot bigger and hotter than just a finger inside.

"God… yes," Steve couldn't help answering, welcoming the stretch. It had been a long time since he last did this, but he hadn't forgotten how good it could feel.

There was another laugh from Chin, and Steve turned is head to meet the man's amused expression.

"I can think of something that would make this seem a little less like the Steve and Danny show," Chin told him. He straddled Steve's chest, bringing his cock to within inches of Steve's face. Steve looked at it, and then grinned up at Chin, small grunts of pleasure escaping from him as Danny's insistent thrusts hit all the right places.

It was a little easier to concentrate on what he was doing now he'd come, although Danny was certainly making inroads on returning Steve's cock to its previous stiffness. Steve dragged Chin's body closer, and engulfed his cock in a single movement, rolling his tongue around it and sucking eagerly. Chin made a noise in the back of his throat that sent a shudder right through Steve, and he could hear Danny grunting behind Chin as he finally lost control, his thrusts faster and harder as he went over the edge.

Steve clamped his inner muscles down hard on Danny's cock as it slowed its movements inside him. At the same time he sucked harder on Chin's dick, turning his eyes upward as Chin arched away from him and Danny's hand appeared on Chin's shoulder. Movement at Chin's other shoulder drew Steve's eye and he let out a groan as Danny simultaneously sucked at Chin's neck and stroked at Steve's renewed erection.

Chin was making little bucking movements, and Steve knew he was close. He doubled his efforts as Danny disappeared from view again, and Chin's mouth opened wide, one hand reaching for Steve's face like he'd push him away. He could hear another condom wrapper and feel Danny's hand fluttering at his cock – it felt good, but not quite _enough_ – and then Steve was drawn back to Chin's actions, pushing the man's hand away as he sucked him insistently toward the orgasm Chin was fighting not to release in Steve's mouth.

"Don't…" Chin gasped, and then he was letting go, bucking uncontrollably as Steve finally drew back, letting Chin's come spurt over his face and chest.

"Lean forward a sec," Danny said from behind Chin.

Chin did so, grinning with sated eyes down at Steve. "Bossy, isn't he?"

"You're just finding that out?" Steve murmured.

There was an unexpected squawk from Chin as Danny did something behind him, and the surprised expression on Chin's face made Steve giggle, before that turned into more of a gasp. Danny had let go of Steve's still needy cock a few moments earlier, but now he was manhandling Chin down over it and the exquisite tightness as his cock was sheathed stole Steve's breath.

"That's good," Steve whispered, reaching for Chin's hips and smiling up at him.

"You bet," Chin said, a reedy tone to the words.

"Oh, now that…" Danny said, his hands covering Steve's as he helped encourage Chin to move over Steve's body, "that is a thing of beauty. You two look amazing like this."

"Come here," Steve told Danny. "I can't see you back there."

Chin managed a smile over his shoulder, but he kept riding Steve, slow and steady. His inner muscle control was _incredible_.

Danny finally appeared at Steve's side, slithering close and leaning in to offer him a kiss, as Chin sped up his movements. Danny's tongue tasted of something that could only be Steve's own come, but he didn't care; the touch of the tongue itself against his own sent a renewed burst of desire straight to his cock. As Danny's hand cupped Steve's jaw, tilting his head for better access, Chin moved just so, and Steve came hard a second time, one hand clutching Chin's hip and the other wrapped around the back of Danny's head as the kiss turned sloppy and uneven.

When he and Danny finally drew apart for air, Steve could see that Chin had managed to jerk himself off all over Steve's belly; the warm wetness only becoming evident to him as he saw it sliding against his skin.

Chin lifted himself up enough for Steve's flaccid cock to fall from his body, and then he was collapsing against the opposite side of Steve from Danny, snuggling into Steve's neck like a warm puppy. Danny watched from where he was propped up, and then leaned in to kiss Steve once more, before smirking at him like he'd just won the lottery.

"Babe, you are too easy when you've had a drink or two."

"How long have you been planning this?" Steve had to wonder.

Danny snorted. "Chin, you think I should tell him exactly how long it's been in development?"

Steve pushed away from Chin a ways, wide-eyed. "You were in on this?"

Chin tilted his head. "Let's just say Danny and I have talked about it. But I can take no credit for the finer details; I was just in the right place at the right time to take part in the denouement. And…" He grinned widely at Danny over Steve's body. "It was definitely worth it."

"I can't believe you two," Steve huffed, but he wasn't angry. How could he be? If he'd been braver something like it might have happened earlier.

"Admit it, you needed the push," Danny said, shuffling off the bed and sauntering towards the bathroom. He turned back halfway, "But you loved it." His eyes were full of joy, and Steve had to laugh.

Danny returned with a damp cloth, kneeling on the bed to wipe at the mess on Steve's body and remove the condom from his more than sated cock. "Yuck," Danny bitched, "You sure got this everywhere."

" _I_ got it everywhere? It's not even mine. And it was your plan, buddy."

Chin laughed and stole the cloth to dab at his own sticky spots. "He has got a point, Danny. And I'm only taking part of the responsibility. Being with both of you was too much to resist."

Steve yawned.

"We keeping you up?" Danny asked as Chin tossed the cloth back at him and he caught it, sliding off the bed a second time, this time to return it to the bathroom.

"As a matter of fact…" Steve said, shifting so he could pull bedding from under himself and Chin and draw it up their bodies. "Why don't you get back in here with us and maybe we can talk about payback in the morning."

Danny shook his head, smiling indulgently as he obeyed the instruction.

Steve's last thought, as he faded into sleep with Danny tucked against one side and Chin on the other, was of a pile of puppies enjoying the easy companionship and warmth of their littermates – despite the preceding round of incredible sex that he doubted a bunch of innocent dogs would have indulged in.

And in all honesty, nothing could beat that.

~//~


End file.
